pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exploud
|name=Exploud |jname=(バクオング Bakuongu) |image=295Exploud.png |ndex=295 |evofrom=Loudred |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= ecks-PLOUD |hp=104 |atk=91 |def=63 |satk=91 |sdef=63 |spd=68 |total=480 |species=Loud Noise Pokémon |type= |height=4'11" |weight=185.2 lbs |ability=Soundproof Scrappy (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Exploud (Japanese: バクオング Bakuongu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III that inhabits caves and tunnels. Appearance Exploud is a squat, boxy-looking creature. Its distinguishing characteristic is the cluster of sound-pipes projecting from its body, making it resemble nothing so much as a pipe-organ mounted onto an engine-block. There is a frill of seven such pipes on the sides and back of its head; two long, flexible ones make up its tail; and it has breathing ports on its back, elbows and knees. It produces a variety of sounds through these openings, from flutelike calls to a battle-roar that can be heard for a radius of six miles. (It has been known to trigger weak earthquakes.) Special abilities It has the Soundproof Ability which makes no sound-based attacks (such as Roar or Jigglypuff's Sing) will affect it. It is known to be very noisy and its cries can be heard from miles away. In the anime Exploud was featured in the anime episode "Exploud and Clear!", in which Guy's Loudred goes on a rampage when it evolves into an Exploud. Evolution Exploud evolves from Loudred at Level 40, and is the final form of Whismur Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Loudred |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Loudred |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Loudred |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Loudred |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Loudred |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Trozei=Endless Level 54, Forever Level 4, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Loudred |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B16F-B29F) World Abyss (B18F-B29F) |Ranger1=Panula Cave }} Pokédex entries | name=Exploud| ruby=Exploud triggers earthquakes with the tremors it creates by bellowing. If this Pokémon violently inhales from the ports on its body, it's a sign that it is preparing to let loose a huge bellow. | sapphire=Exploud communicates its feelings to others by emitting whistle-like sounds from the tubes of its body. This Pokémon only raises its voice when it is in battle. | emerald=It has sound-generating organs all over its body. It communicates with others by adjusting the tone and volume of the cries it emits. | firered=It emits a variety of sounds from the holes all over its body. Its loud cries can be heard from over six miles away. | leafgreen=It emits a variety of sounds from the holes all over its body. Its loud cries can be heard from over six miles away. | diamond=Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.| pearl=Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.| platinum=Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.| heartgold=Its roar in battle shakes the ground like a tremor--or like an earthquake has struck.| soulsilver=Its roar in battle shakes the ground like a tremor--or like an earthquake has struck.| black=Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.| white=Its howls can be heard over six miles away. It emits all sorts of noises from the ports on its body.| }} Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon